


アフターペイン

by midoteto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, hurt/some comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoteto/pseuds/midoteto
Summary: “I’m sorry” won’t reach anyoneI hope it will someday”I'm sorry” can’t be heard by anyoneI hope it will be someday
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. 「ごめんなさい」は届かないよ  いつか届くかな

_If I was gone, If I had just disappeared_

_I overheard, I found out_

_How much I’m not needed_

_There’s no special meaning, I got the short end of the stick_

_I overheard, I found out_

_How much I’m not needed_

Basil tugs at the sleeves of his uniform sweater. Beads of sweat started to form on his face.

He was overheating, despite the whirring of the classroom fan overhead.

There was nothing he could do about it, though. His classmates would see his scars, the ones he wasn't ready to show them.

Basil sighs, and buries his face into his crossed arms. For some reason, it felt like everyone had their eyes on him.

He chose to ignore the feeling.

_Why won’t you stop hurting me?_

_My heart is all dried up_

_My sorry spells must be wearing off_

The bell rings and Basil sprints out of the classroom as fast as he can.

 _There's only two more classes,_ he thought to himself, _then you can go home._

He's so lost, that he doesn't notice the ebony haired boy he crashes into.

Quickly, he helps the boy up, and mutters a quick apology. Embarrassed, Basil hoped his small figure would hide him in the crowd as he made his way to the bathroom.

He was unaware of the eyes that watched him, or the footsteps that followed.

_But I guess some of it is my fault_

_Maybe it’s ok as it is_

_I want to feel “alive”, is it ok if I breathe?_

Basil locks himself into a stall, and takes a deep breath to prevent himself from crying.

His day had been _horrible_ so far. The relentless bullying from his classmates, the teacher ignoring his raised hand, despite him being the only one with it raised.

Maybe if he were a little more outgoing, they'd treat him better, right? It's too late, the tears spilled and spilled, forming a small pool on the tiled floor. 

The bathroom door opens, though Basil is already too lost in his thoughts to notice the clacking of black slacks.

It's silent, save for the sound of the blonde's sobbing. The person stops in front of Basil's stall, and slides a cracked phone with a sticky note attached under the door.

_"You dropped this. My name is Sunny, by the way."_

_“I’m sorry” won’t reach anyone_

_I hope it will someday_


	2. 私はとてもつらかったの　助けて誰か

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more time before saying goodbye  
> I’m just kidding, please forget I said that

_I don’t want tomorrow to come, I want to forget yesterday_

_I was miserable, someone please help me_

Basil stares at the sticky note, unsure of what to do next. He doesn't notice the number written below the message, followed by another message.

_"+1 (***) ***-**** it seems like you need a friend, so send me a message sometime? No rush, I'll know it's you. I don't usually give people my number."_

His leftover tears spilled on the sticky note, but he could still read it. 

This is... the first time anyone has ever been kind to him... or well, the first person in a long time. He doesn't know how or why he lost all his friends, or why everyone suddenly began to ignore him.

Maybe.. it's best if he didn't remember _—._

_If you’re going to make me the villain_

_It’s ok to ignore me_

_If it’s endurance, I’m used to it. It’s just having another taste of it_

Hesitantly, Basil tucks the note and his phone into a hidden pocket of his backpack. He didn't want _her_ to steal it.

He stalls for a little longer, before deciding that it's time to finally leave the bathroom, dreading what was going to happen next. 

Maybe if he just didn't think about it, it wouldn't happen. Right? But Basil already knows, there's no way of this.

As he exits, he's quickly shoved into the janitor's closet nearby. It hurts, it's painful, but he's already so used to it, so the pain means absolutely nothing. Brooms and various other cleaning utensils spill on him, and the untouched lunch he carried spilled.

 _"What a_ _loser,"_ a voice, _her_ voice, says, _"Let's get going, I don't have time for this today."_

Quickly, she and her group rush away, leaving Basil alone to get up and clean everything himself. No one, not one kind classmate, not even Sunny, came to help him.

_But I see it in my dreams even though I erased it_

_Maybe I’m done_

_Just one more time before saying goodbye_

_I’m just kidding, please forget I said that_


	3. 「“あなた”が好きよ」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stabbing of the little devil’s voice, counterattack being a suicide note.

_Let’s meet up inside the pain, a place just for me_

A few months passed, and yet, he faced the same thing everyday. The same pain, a pain he was unable to escape.

Maybe he deserved it, he was just a nuisance to everyone around him. Yet, Basil didn't know why it happened, what he did to cause it in the first place.

His arms hurt more than they should, littered with scars, recent and from the past. The fleece of his sweater sticks to the scars and stings him.

Just thinking about why they were there made him nauseous. Some were on purpose, others were from the nails of Aubrey's bat. 

Basil sobs, knowing no one would hear him. He was at school early, he's always been the first to come. 

Yet, the footsteps of someone familiar surprises him.

_postmortem makeup to hide my heart, how to solve it is a secret_

_Sunny..._ Basil stares at him, a bit longer than he should have. The other boy nods towards him, and takes his seat besides the older.

They sit there in silence, Basil's arms on his desk, and his face buried into them. It was nice like this, just being company to keep the other sane.

Sunny was his friend, and he was theirs. Yet... he didn't know what Basil faced. He was a perfect student, everyone at the school loved him.

Apparently it was because everyone loved his sister, so naturally, they'd expect the same grace she had from them. 

Basil was jealous, in a way... and yet, they chose to be his friend. He chose the blonde that was hated by everyone, to be his friend!

Sometimes, he wishes he understood Sunny's motives.

_The stabbing of the little devil’s voice, counterattack being a suicide note_

Sunny rarely opens his mouth; Basil notices this the closer he gets to him. They communicate via text or through a whiteboard, and the shorter of the two doesn't really mind.

Yet, there have been times where he has heard their voice. Those were rare occasions, seeing as he wouldn't even open it for class.

Basil thinks, that maybe he was someone special to Sunny. That thought leaves his mind immediately.

There is no one in this world that would ever love someone like him, he knows that by now. Every inch of hope for that would have left his body by now.

Why was Sunny still here, by his side, while everyone else wouldn't acknowledge his existence.

Basil lets out a long sigh, which causes Sunny to look his way with a worried expression. He waves it off with a bittersweet smile.

_""Anata" ga suki yo"_

"Is something on your mind?"

_Let’s meet up inside the pain, a place just for me_

He winces, recognizing that low and gentle voice of Sunny's. _What a coincidence, you jinxed it Basil._

"Y-yeah! Everything is, um, fine!" With the same smile from earlier plastered on his face, as if his thoughts of earlier had never existed.

The raven haired boy frowns, an expression only Basil has seen. He curses himself silently for the stutter, there was no way the taller would believe him now.

They reach towards his flaxen colored haired, and give him a small pat. It's nothing too big, but the little action makes Basil's eyes water a little.

He wishes they could continue like this for longer, but knows it was impossible.

Sunny's hand retracts and he sits properly at his desk, whilst students begin to pour into the classroom.

_postmortem makeup to hide my heart, how to solve it is a secret_

It hurts, he's shoved into that same place over and over again, this time while being repeatedly kicked. He cries out, knowing no one would hear.

But this time, things were different. _They_ watched, unable to do anything to prevent the bullying that had already dealt its damage.

Basil cries a little more, and stops just as he notices he isn't be hurt anymore. They must have noticed Sunny was watching them, because Aubrey and the Hooligans had already made their way out of there.

Tired and with a tear stained face, messy blonde hair in the way, Basil lays on the floor. He watches as Sunny cleans the area around him, not bothering to say a word.

They kneel down and stare at him straight in the eyes. He doesn't stare back, he doesn't have the heart to look at their face, knowing they'd be disappointed.

They put a hand on his shoulder, before standing up and exiting the school building.

_The stabbing of the little devil’s voice, counterattack being a suicide note_

Basil processes what had just happened, before his eyes dilute. Quickly, he brings himself to get up despite the pain.

He runs, he doesn't know where he's running, but he knows he's going to find Sunny no matter what.

Maybe he was right, maybe Sunny did like him, maybe Basil has a chance. He had finally found someone that wouldn't abandon him.

He's not the most athletic. Basil's lungs burn as he runs as fast as he could, more than he does during Physical Education.

 _There they are!_ His eyes light up as he notices Sunny's figure up ahead. There was no one in the world that had looked exactly like them.

As he approaches the other, he tugs at their sweater with one hand, the other gripping onto his arm tightly.

"I love YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDYA>?!?!?SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> based off of mu kusonoki's song, after pain, from milgram


End file.
